Rain
Rain is the fourth planet of the Sulakh system, which lies in the outer reaches of the fifth arm of the Nikha galaxy. The planet has multiple orbital satellites; a single moon and a small asteroid ring. The surface of the planet is covered mostly by a saltwater ocean. With three large continents, two smaller continents on the north and south poles and hundreds of small islands serving as the planet's landmass. A full day on Rain takes 24 hours. And a year takes 368 days. Rain has four seasons; Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring receptively. Each taking 92 days to complete. Rain is inhabited by billions of different living beings. with the dominant species on Rain being humans. Rain get's its name from a prehistoric titan and not the weather phenomenon. Regions Kyrilo To the north of the central continent lies Kyrilo. Which is comprised mostly of snowy mountains and glacial formations. The weather changes regularly between cloudy skies, thick fog, light and heavy snowfall, hail and blizzards. With clears skies being exceptionally rare. Because of these extreme conditions, the flora and fauna has adapted to counter the cold. Plants will function with minimal sunlight and have extremely durable skin and seeds. Due to the scarcity of plant based food, animals are often aggressive or at lest extremely territorial. Most of the animal life itself is large and mammalian to hinder the cold. The sub zero seas around Kyrilo are dotted with innumerable icebergs. Pyrignis To the southwest of the central continent lies Pyrignis. Which is dotted with large amounts of volcanoes of varying activity. Eruptions are common and as such, the skies are often filled with black clouds of volcanic ash. Due to the large scale volcanic activity, clean water is scarce. Being mostly found in underground lakes. Most flora will function with minimal water, while fauna will either filter the dirty surface water to make it drinkable, dig for underground lakes or in the case for most of the predators on Pyrignis, use the blood of their prey for hydration. Most of the fauna found in Pyrignis are cold blooded reptilians, which use the geothermal heat produced by the copious lava veins for warmth. The warm seas around Pyrignis are bordered by black beaches leading to coral rich oceans. Umbralis/Naghtek To the south of the central continent lies Umbralis. Which is covered in innumerable poisonous and toxic swamps. When sunlight makes contact with these swamps, it releases various extremely lethal gasses into the air. During daytime, the skies are often clear with sunlight beaming strong. As such, most life in Umbralis is nocturnal to minimize chance of death by lethal gas. Most life in Umbralis is as toxic, poisonous and lethal as the environment. With flora that produces toxic fruit containing seeds that grow optimally in rotting corpses. And fauna armed with various poisons for defensive and offensive purposes. The seas around Umbralis carry trace amounts of the toxic water from the swamps. Making the beaches of Umbralis almost as poisonous as the mainland. Thura To the northwest lies the continent of Thura. Thura is covered mostly in a vast desert, with oases and savannas lightly spread around. The weather varies from clear skies, to sandstorms and most commonly thunderstorms. Because of the high abundance of thunderstorms, large swathes of desert lands are covered with a layer of glass. This glass is eventually buried over the years. Most animal life is nomadic, moving between the various oasis's and savannas whenever they run out of food and water. As such, mobility and endurance for these travels are a massive priority for the fauna and even some of the flora. With various birds capable of traversing the thunderstorms ranking high in the local animal kingdom. Thura is highly elevated over sea level, with sharp rocks and frequent oceanic storms. Making the continent extremely difficult to reach by the rest of the world. Gaivhal/Sgrogand To the northeast lies the continent of Gaivhal. Most of the continent is covered in thick mountainous forests. The weather of Gaivhal is relatively subdued, with rain, shine and snow happening according to the seasons. The tectonic plates of Gaivhal are highly erratic, leading to frequent earthquakes and changes to the forests and mountains. There is one tectonic plate that is relatively still, which makes it a highly contested area for the local fauna. The flora and fauna itself is a highly diverse melting pot of evolutionary paths. Due to the ever changing nature of the forests, no single species has managed to achieve dominance for long (barring humans). The seas around Gaivhal are as subdued as the weather, though tectonic activity makes it hard for beaches to remain the same. Neuseidon/Lazuni To the southeast lies the Neuseidon archipelago. A colossal archipelago consisting of twenty four larger islands and over two hundred smaller islands. With heavy rain and clouds being the average weather. While small groups of flora and fauna can be found on the various islands, this is only a tiny minority of the collective life found in the archipelago. With the rest residing in the surrounding waters. What fauna that does reside on land is almost entirely amphibious. The waters of the Neuseidon archipelago are filled with a massive variety of oceanic life, with interlocking food-chains varying depending on the tides, currents and seasons. Making it one of the most active and changing ecosystems on the planet. Lumaya In the middle of the central continent, bordering Kyrilo, Pyrignis and Umbralis, lies Lumaya. The terrain of Lumaya is mostly flat, with grasslands making up the majority of Lumaya's features. Lumaya lies in a state of perpetual summer, with clear skies making up the majority of the weather. Unlike the other nations, the flora and fauna does not bear any notable characteristics. Making Lumaya the most hospitable ecosystem for humans. The beaches of Lumaya are as with the majority of the nation; flat, warm and hospitable. Inhabitants Humans Humans make up the overwhelming majority of sapient life on Rain. Being capable of surviving and thriving in any environment due to their intellect, adaptable biology, and sheer weight of numbers. Humans have claimed the title as dominant species on Rain. Due to the mutations caused by the local environment and other sources, humans come in a large variety of physical builds, skin color, hair color, eye color and other traits. Humans are capable of both magic and/or psychic powers, though not all can use them. The ratio as to which humans can use magic changes based on the times. Such as during the era of magic, in which 99% of the human population was magic. Though the ratio as to how many humans are psychic has always varied between 0,3% and 0,9%. Unfortunately due to their biology, various humans suffer from a wide variety of mutations. Ranging from common albinism to the dreaded Lycan spectrum. Culturally, humans are diverse. Having formed multiple civilizations across Rain, each with their own ever shifting ideals and values. While humans make up the majority of sapient life on Rain. There are other sapient creatures that inhabit the planet in much smaller numbers compared to humanity. Faunians & Zadiel Faunians and zadiel are sapience mutations found in vertebrate animal life. Faunians are magical animals possessing skeletons comprised of faunite, a magically sensitive metal exclusively found in faunians. Though the faunite might manifest in other areas of the body. While zadiel are psychic animals possessing one or more psychically sensitive crystalline horns serving as extra brain matter. Both faunians and zadiel are capable of human speech. Faunians and zadiel are both mutants born from normal animals or other faunians and zadiel. Due to their difficulty procreating and small groups of humans hunting them for their precious materials, faunians and zadiel live in perpetual quasi-endangerment. Luckily, due to their mutative reproduction, extinction is nearly impossible. Faunians and zadiel, when able and aware, will often attempt to live within or near human society to the best of their abilities. As they often find themselves removed from their original animal relatives due to various reasons. Since zadiel and faunians have little to no chance of passing down information down to the next generation via traditional parenthood, most faunians and zadiel will keep extensive journals and records about their lives, as to pass down as much knowledge to any future generations, faunian, zadiel, human or otherwise. Dragons Dragons are monstrous predatory super-organisms. Every dragon is unique in a large variety of different ways. Though some traits are universal to all dragons. The most immediately recognizable part of a dragon is the black sclera of a dragon's eyes. Another universal trait is dragonite, a type of exotic matter found exclusively in dragons. Dragons also don't posses internal organs, such as heart, lungs, stomach or brain. Despite lacking any kind of neurological system, dragons boast a remarkably powerful intellect. Being capable of outsmarting organized groups of humans with relative ease. In addition to these strange traits, every dragon is capable of immense magic and psychic powers. Dragons are also able to reincarnate. Even if a dragon is shredded down to a subatomic level, it is still able to come back with its memories intact. Most dragons are nihilistic and hedonistic to the extreme. Often displayed through a sadistic callousness towards all life and an indulgence of disturbing carnal desires. Leading to large scale human suffering. There have been cases of exceptional dragons being able to live with humans in relative harmony, known as civil dragons. And even rarer, alpha members of the species will manifest. Known as arch dragons, these legendary beings display even greater physical and mental power than their already powerful lesser relatives. Category:Places